Le miroir a parlé
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: mainteant que je suis de retour, tremblez povre bishies sans défense (B L'histoire : Il s'agit d'un certains Raphaël qui rencontre Heero Yuy lors d'un de ses voyages... d'affairs on va dire --0


Auteur : ChtiteElfie

Mail : 

Genre : heeuuu… c'est une bonne question ça 0

Muse : Shinny la seul l'unique la merveilleuse, la splendide, la…

Chtite : (récupère le clavier) non mais --

Disclamer : Les perso sont pas a moi T-T même pas Raphi T-T

Coin de la béta : Timaye pour changer...

Timaye : Qui est ce Raphaël dan GW ?? et pourquoi Hee-chan est un loque humaine?

§§§ : changement de temps de lieux parfois des deux

Le miroir a parlé

- Vous avez deux heures de libre ! Rendez-vous ici dans deux heures ! c'est que c'est bouché des touristes Au même endroit ! Cria un jeune homme aux yeux marrons à la foule qu'il guidait.

Le groupe s'éparpilla dans les rue, profitant des moindres secondes disponibles. Pendant ce temps, le guide alla se balader dans les rues.

Parlant un bon nombre de langues, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de revenir dans un pays déjà visité. Son don pour les langues avait une très grande utilité dans les pays où le colonial était peu, voir pas du tout utilisé, bien que son enseignement soit obligatoire. Voila pourquoi il était devenu guide, et l'un des mieux payé qui plus est.

Se promenant dans les rues, Raphaël Parker, né de mère française et de père Américain, se mit en devoir d'admirer les vitrines d'une rue mondaine.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il venait en Italie, et il espérait avoir à nouveau l'occasion d'y revenir. Surtout dans la ville où il était actuellement, Venise: il n'avait eut l'occasion de visiter qu'une seule fois auparavant. Il aimait cette ville pour ses canaux et ses petits ponts, si nombreux et si différents. Il l'aimait pour ses petites rues étroites, toujours pleines de monde.

Il aimait Venise pour Venise.

Malheureusement, il repartirait le lendemain au soir, et seul le souvenir de cette ville haute en couleur lui resterait. Quatre jours après, il quitterait l'Italie.

Ses pensées assombries par cette perspective, Raphaël continua néanmoins sa promenade dans les rues, quand soudain il se sentit partir en arrière alors que ses poumons se vidaient de leur air.

Il ne su ce qu'il lui arrivait, que lorsqu'il sentit les dalles brûlantes rencontrer durement son dos, et qu'une masse s'affalait sur son torse et son corps en général.

Raphaël entendit la « masse » grogner contre l'insouciance vénitienne, des Italiens escroqueurs et voleurs jusqu'à l'Italie à la chaleur infernale.

- Vous apprécieriez plus ce beau pays si vous étiez plus aimable, murmura Raphaël alors que le « grogneur » partait après s'être levé comme si le châtain le brûlait.

L'homme qu'il avait bousculé sembla ne rien entendre, mais se dépêcha de remettre sa capuche. Malheureusement, pas assez rapidement pour Raphaël qui reconnu un…

- Heero !

… Qui aurait bien voulut qu'on lui foute la paix.

A peine Raphaël eut-il prononcé ce nom connu de tous, que tous les passants se tournèrent vers l'endroit présumé du héros de la Terre et des colonies, ce dernier s'étant déjà volatilisé.

Choqué et surpris, Raphaël se releva. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à rencontrer Heero Yuy, pilote du gundam Wing, au cours d'une de ses visites guidées en Italie.

Il n'était pas absolument sur que « l'encapuchonn » fut Heero Yuy, mais vu le nombre de fois qu'il avait vu ce dernier, ne serait-ce qu'en photo ou à la télé, il avait peu de chance de se tromper.

Soupirant, Raphaël se releva, regrettant de ne pas avoir réagit plus vite.

Il reprit son chemin, avançait sans faire attention aux vitrines éclatantes. Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir été plus rapide, et ne comprenait pas comment ses réflexes avaient pu être à ce point émoussés. Il se blâmait d'avoir presque complètement oublié le sport sauf le strict minimum pour garder sa ligne. Il aurait pu continuer à se dénigrer en marchant jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous, s'il n'avait pas vu une forme mouvante dans une rue sombre entre deux boutiques. Tout le monde se baladait sur la grande rue, sauf ceux qui avaient quelque chose à cacher. Un ancien instinct longtemps refoulé, le poussa à suivre l'ombre jusqu'à ce que, l'ombre se croyant à l'abri, la capuche tomba à nouveau, dévoilant une coiffure nid d'oiseaux désormais célèbre. Raphaël eut un mouvement vers le héros des colonies, mais se retint, se disant qu'il aurait été mal avisé de l'interpeller comme on appelle un vieux copain.

- Heero Yuy ? appela donc Raphaël d'une voix timide.

Le brun se retourna aussitôt, le flingue à la main, et le regard noir. Raphaël déglutit difficilement sous le regard meurtrier.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda, glacial, le sauveur et l'idole de ces dames.

- Je… Bredouilla Raphaël, surpris par la violence et l'agressivité à peine masquées du brun. Je voulais juste, savoir si… Si c'était bien vous…

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qui je suis ? répondit Heero avec un reniflement agacé.

Seulement Raphaël était bien décidé de ne pas accepter cet étalage de mauvaise humeur envers sa personne sans broncher. Lui qui était si heureux d'avoir rencontrer Heero.

- Désolé d'avoir dérangé sa majestueuse majesté. Si j'avais su que son humeur n'était point à la conversation, je n'aurais osé la déranger, ironisa Raphaël, avant de se détourner et de partir.

Il repartait déjà vers le lieu du rendez-vous, quand il se sentit tirer en arrière, puis coller contre un mur. Il ne pouvait bouger ses deux bras pris dans l'étau des mains du brun, et incapable de crier à cause de la violence du choc. Le regard du sauveur le scrutait de bas en haut.

- Tu n'es pourtant pas lui… Murmura le pilote du gundam blanc d'une voix rauque.

Raphaël sentit l'un de ses bras être libéré, et la main qui le tenait remonter doucement à sa chevelure. Surpris, Raphaël se laissa faire, bien que de toute façon, il n'aurait pu l'en empêcher… Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa chevelure attirait les regards. Ils étaient effectivement plus long que la normale pour un garçon: ils lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu des omoplates.

Raphaël était fier de sa chevelure. Surtout qu'elle lui permettait d'avoir un catogan qui, avec les bons vêtements, lui valait une réputation de Don Juan.

Mais soudain, Raphaël eut peur pour sa belle crinière, quand la main du brun se crispa sur elle. Il eut d'autant plus peur, en voyant l'expression torturé, mi-coléreuse, mi-douloureuse de son vis-à-vis.

- A moins que ce ne soit une perruque ! éructa Heero Yuy, garde et fiancé de sa majesté.

Aussitôt la phrase dite, Raphaël sentit sa tête partir en arrière alors que le brun tirait ses cheveux pour vérifier ses dires. Il ne le lâcha que lorsque le châtain se mit à crier de douleur. Quand il fut libéré, il passa l'un de ses mains sur l'arrière de sa tête, massant son douloureux cuir chevelu. Il s'apprêtait à foudroyer le héros du regard, quand il remarqua celui perdu et hagard du brun. Il avait mal et pouvait être sûr de compter quelques cheveux en moins, mais il ne pouvait résister à ce regard. Il s'approcha lentement de Heero, et fut choqué par le regard de bête blessé qu'il lui lança alors qu'il approchait.

- M. Yuy ? demanda-t-il le plus doucement possible.

Heero lâcha un gémissement tremblant, avant de se laisser glisser à terre, dos au mur. Raphaël fut triste de voir l'attitude du pilote. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur de lui. Oh, il aurait très bien pu appeler quelqu'un pour venir le chercher et s'occuper de lui, mais il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire voir un Heero dans cet état par quelqu'un d'autre.

Sortant de ses pensées, Raphaël regarda l'un des sauveur des colonies, assis contre un mur d'une ruelle sombre, une jambe repliée l'autre étendue, ses deux mains traînant par terre, qui avec sa tête baissée, de nouveau recouverte par la capuche, représentait l'image même de l'abandon, avec une pointe de tristesse et de faiblesse.

Il soupira.

Mon pourboire en prendra un coup, fut la pensé d'un coin reculé de son esprit, alors qu'il s'approchait de Heero Yuy, tandis que sa montre lui indiquait une heure bien trop proche de celle du rendez-vous.

Il passa un bras sous les épaules du sauveur, l'obligea à prendre appui sur lui, et emmena son déprimé à son hôtel.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda une voix faible sous la toile du manteau.

- Parce que pour l'instant je suis le seul qui sache qui tu es dans cette ville – du moins à ma connaissance - et que tu as besoin d'aide.

A la grande surprise de Raphaël, Heero se laissa faire, complètement amorphe à la fin de sa déclaration.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, il fit assoir Heero sur l'un des fauteuils mis à la disposition des clients, et demanda une chambre au réceptionniste, à ses frais, bien entendu… Ce dernier lança un regard dédaigneux à la forme encapuchonnée, et demanda le règlement immédiat, en regardant Raphaël de haut.

Raphaël se demanda qu'elle serait la réaction de cet adorable réceptionniste, s'il connaissait l'identité de celui qu'il prenait pour un clochard, et s'il connaissait la sienne aussi tant qu'à faire…

La chambre choisit fut l'une des meilleurs, faute de place. Heureusement pour lui, Raphaël avec deux comptes en banque, dont l'un bien rempli, même très bien rempli, voir trop, et qu'il répugnait à utiliser.

Moi qui n'en voulait absolument pas, aujourd'hui il fait bien mon affaire, pensa-t-il amèrement, en sortant une carte de crédit provenant de l'une des banques les plus « huppées » de la terre, et très reconnaissable, étant spécialement conçu, pour être reconnue. Ce qui d'ailleurs, était l'une des raisons qui faisait regretter Raphaël d'avoir accepté de la prendre.

Un changement radical se produit chez le réceptionniste, et Raphaël se demanda s'il allait devoir repousser le champagne et le tapis rouge. Mais apparemment, le cher monsieur devait connaître son boulot, puisqu'il se contenta de jouer son rôle, bien qu' étant un peu plus pompeux et mielleux qu'il ne l'aurait du.

Raphaël sentit néanmoins le regard de Heero sur sa nuque. Il n'aimait vraiment pas avoir se regard le transpercer, bien qu'il ne le voyait pas.

La clé reçut, Raphaël emmena un Heero trop docile pour être normal dans sa chambre. Mais dès que la porte fut claquée, il se retrouva à nouveau scotché au mur, ses deux poignets fermement tenus. Un regard furieux rencontra le sien. Raphaël frissonna sous se regard. Dire qu'il s'était amusé en voyant ce même regard lancé à des journalistes, à une caméra ou à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était décidément autre chose quand vous en étiez la victime…

- D'abord tu me tutoies ! Après ta démarche, ensuite tu me dis… Ça ! Et maintenant la carte ! hurla-t-il fou de rage, en accentuant la pression de ses mains.

Raphaël cru qu'il allait lui broyer les poignets. Il tremblait de peur et de douleur, ne comprenant pas une telle rage à son égard.

- Je t'ai retrouvé, et la première chose que tu trouve à faire c'est me mentir ! C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé de mieux !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, sanglota Raphaël, ses yeux noisette se remplissant de larmes, les os de ses poignets craquant sous la pression. Et je ne m'étonne pas que celui avec qui tu me confonds t'ait fui, si tu le traitais de la même façon ! cracha Raphaël, terrorisé face à un Heero qui à complètement disjoncté, et honteux en même temps de dire ça.

Heero lâcha Raphaël, comme frappé par ses propos, et le châtain se laissa glisser contre le mur, les bras croisés contre son torse, foudroyant Heero du regard, en retenant des larmes de rage et de douleur. Puis, ne laissant pas le temps au sauveur de se reprendre, il se leva, et partit en claquant la porte, avant de courir vers le lieu du rendez-vous, trouvant une excuse à son retard en la personne de Mme Gireau et de son mari, qui s'était perdu, encore…

§§§

La journée finit, Raphaël passa dans sa chambre donner un coup de fil, avant d'aller voir son « invit ». Il vainquit l'intendance avec brio, pour enfin avoir la personne qu'il voulait au bout du fil.

- Si tu me dis que tu ne savais pas qu'il venait ici aujourd'hui, je te préviens je ne te croirais pas, commença-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit.

Aucune voix ne se fit entendre pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu es impossible, soupira la voix.

- Et lui m'a arraché les cheveux, plaqué deux fois contre un mur, et a failli me broyer les poignets ! se plaignit Raphaël.

- Avoue que tu es content de le voir malgré tout, répliqua la personne.

- J'aurais préféré dans d'autre condition, et d'en être prévenu à l'avance ! rétorqua le châtain avec humeur.

- Mais tu ne m'as pas contredit, donc tu es content qu'il soit l ! triompha la voix.

- Gnagnagna ! Peut-être… Mais j'espère que tu as une bonne raison !

- Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré ne pas l'envoyer là-bas, lança la voix pleine d'amertume.

Le silence se fit un moment, le temps pour Raphaël de comprendre et de digérer l'information.

- Le miroir a parl ? Demanda-t-il doucement, presque tendrement.

La voix à l'autre bout du fil se cassa, et des sanglots se firent entendre, à l'énonciation de se code, connu d'eux seul.

- C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi… Lui il…Il…

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu le sais, la calma-t-il. Lui entend les cœurs. Toi tu vois plus loin que le présent. Et grâce à ça tu peux rendre heureux ce que tu aimes ! finit-il dans un souffles, les larmes au yeux.

Il savait combien le sacrifice que faisait la voix en ce moment était douloureux. Oui elle rendait heureux ceux qui l'entouraient, mais jamais elle ne voyait pas son propre avenir, ce qui lui indiquerait les meilleurs choix à faire… Pour elle…

- Qu'as-tu vu ? Demanda Raphaël en sachant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se libère de se poids, qui sinon, la rongerait de l'intérieur.

- Je… Je l'ai vu… Avec toi… Il riait… Et… Il était radieux ! Comme le soleil et… Et je… Je l'ai vu… Avec moi mais… Il fuyait tout compagnie ! Il était heureux, il souriait même ! Mais… Mais… Ça… C'était… Pas pareil… Il… Il ne sortait jamais… Il…

- Chut ! souffla-t-il doucement. Reprends-toi. Ramène-le vers toi. Je peux vivre sans lui moi !

- NON ! cria la voix. Ne me tente pas… Continua-t-elle faiblement. Je t'en supplie… Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec lui en sachant qu'il… Serait mieux… A… Avec toi… sanglota-t-elle finalement.

- Je… Commença Raphaël, avant de soupirer. Si jamais tu changes d'avis…

- D'accord… Bon je te laisse ! J'ai un conseil d'administration à martyriser, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu joyeux.

- A la prochaine…

La sonnerie annonçant que l'autre avait raccroché se fit entendre. Raphaël regarda un moment le combiné, pensif, puis raccrocha tristement. Il n'aimait pas quand « le miroir parlait », car toujours, quelqu'un en souffrait…

Prenant ce qui lui restait de courage à deux mains, il se leva et partit retrouver Heero. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre, et eut l'étrange surprise de voir un Heero avec des yeux embrumés de sommeil lui ouvrir. Il entra dans la chambre du sauveur, mais ne vit aucun drap défait, alors qu'une lumière s'échappait de la salle de bain. Il sourit à la pensée du pilote du gundam blanc roupillant consciencieusement dans son bain, seule la tête dépassant de la couverture de mousse. Il se retourna pour faire partager sa pensée à son invité, mais il ne pu rien émettre qu'un borborygme incompréhensible quand il le vit.

Le brun portait une serviette de bain torsadée autour de ses épaules, tandis qu'une autre était attaché autour de ses hanches, et lui descendait jusqu'au genou. L'eau ruisselait doucement sur le corps bronzé, la chevelure mouillée se collant contre ses joues et sa nuque, disciplinant enfin le nid d'oiseau. Logique puisqu'il sort de la douche ou d'un bain, pensa la partie analytique de son esprit, alors qu'il voyait les yeux de son vis-à-vis se colorer de surprise.

- Les mêmes réactions… Murmura-t-il dans un souffle, en observant Raphaël.

Ce dernier, mal à l'aise, se détourna et alla s'assoire sur le lit, dos au pilote le temps qu'il s'habille.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Demanda le brun.

Raphaël se tourna, espérant que le pilote était habillé. Il fut rassuré en le voyant en débardeur et… Cycliste bien trop moulant pour son bien, songea-t-il.

- Pour m'assurer que tu vas mieux, quelle question ! répondit-il, gêné malgré lui.

- Je vais bien, répondit froidement le Japonais.

- Dois-je traduire ça par : tu peux partir je n'ai plus – ou n'ai jamais eu – besoin de toi ? demanda brusquement Raphaël, irrité par l'attitude ingrate d'Heero.

Le ton ne devait pas être suffisamment autoritaire, puisque cela ne suffit pas à faire taire le pilote.

- Pourquoi me tutoies-tu ? Demanda le métis, pas le moins du monde gêné par le ton employé.

- Tu fais pareil je te signal ! Répliqua le châtain avec humeur.

- Parce que vous avez commenc ! Continua froidement le brun.

- Je tutoie car j'aime tutoyer ! De plus tu as mon âge ! Finit par crier Raphaël, à bout de patience.

- Comment sais-tu mon âge ? Demanda suspicieux le pilote.

Glacé jusqu'à la moelle par le liquide gelé qui coulait à l'intérieur de ses os, Raphaël se pétrifia sur place.

- Répond ! Ordonna le brun furieux d'avoir peut-être été berné.

Raphaël s'approcha de lui, trompeusement calme, hésita un moment à lui mettre son poing dans la figure, puis finalement lui pris un poignet et l'embarqua avec lui à travers l'hôtel jusqu'à la presse du rez-de-chaussée. Il lui présenta une série de magazine, avec la tête du métis en couverture. Il en pris un au hasard, et l'ouvrit à la page du « CV » d'Heero. Il lui colla la page contenant sa taille, son poids, son âge, ses « mensurations », sous le nez.

- Même sans ça, n'importe quel idiot à peu près observateur saurait que tu as la vingtaine passée, expliqua Raphaël d'une voix froide chargée de fureur.

Et avant que Heero n'ait eut le temps de réagir, il reposa le magazine, et planta le héros pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il décrocha le combiné, et appuya sur la touche « bis ». Dès qu'il eut une voix humaine au téléphone, il lança…

- Dites à votre employeuse, qu'elle fasse réviser son miroir !

… Et raccrocha. Raphaël se changea en vitesse, fit un tour dans la salle de douche, et alla se coucher, de très mauvaise humeur.

Humeur qui ne s'améliora pas, quand il se réveilla au son du réveil le lendemain. Grognant et pestant contre n'importe quoi et n'importe qui, il prit sa douche, s'habillant fit sa valise et sorti, et manqua avoir une crise cardiaque…

En ouvrant la porte, Heero, qui s'y était apparemment appuyé, tomba en arrière, la tête sur les pieds de Raphaël et une totale confusion dans ses yeux embrumés de sommeil. Face à ce Heero à peine réveillé, dans une position des plus inconfortables, Raphaël éclata de rire, sous le regard indigné du héros de la Terre et des colonies.

Malheureusement pour Heero, ses courbatures dû à une nuit passer assis contre la porte l'empêchèrent de se relever avec ce qui lui restait de dignité, augmentait le rire de Raphaël de par ses contorsions. Un regard furieux de ce dernier le dissuada de continuer, et il fit entrer le brun dans sa chambre, une main plaqué sur sa bouche pour cacher un sourire et s'empêcher de rire. Soudain, Heero se tourna vers lui, et, le visage fermé lui dit :

- Je suis désolé.

Raphaël ne pu se retenir plus longtemps, et partit dans un fou rire monumentale. Vexé comme un pou que ses excuses « si sincères » soient prises de cette façon, Heero allait sortir quand Raphaël le prit par le bras pour l'en empêcher.

- Désolé… C'est juste que… On aurait dit que t'allais combattre toute une armée de léo, termina à toute vitesse Raphaël plus mort de rire que jamais, désormais allongé sur son lit et se tenant les côtes. Lorsque son rire fut calmé un minimum, il eut le malheur de regarder Heero, qui lui-même, gêné par la remarque, regardait ses affreuses chaussures jaunes, les joues en feu. Raphaël repartit dans un fou rire.

Ce dernier éclat dû vaincre le semblant de patience que possédait Heero, car il se jeta sur le lit et emprisonnant pour la énième fois les poignets de Raphaël, l'entrava. Bloqué sous le brun, Raphaël sentit le rouge lui monté au joue alors que son rire s'étranglait dans sa gorge. Il croisa le regard de Heero, mais découvrit avec horreur que ce dernier avec le regard vague.

- M. Yuy ? Demanda Raphaël d'une voix un peu trop aigue.

- Heero, murmura dans un souffle rauque le Japonais.

Raphaël voyait avec horreur les lèvres de ce dernier s'approcher des siennes. Il commença à paniquer, se tortillant pour échapper au pilote. Voyant que cela excitait le brun plus que ça ne l'arrêtait, il utilisa son dernier recours.

- Pense à ta fiancée ! cria-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Aussitôt, la prise se relâcha, et Raphaël se recroquevilla sur lui-même, frissonnant, excité, avec une énorme boule en travers de la gorge, alors que des mots buttaient contre la barrière de ses lèvres. Des mots qu'il ne devait absolument pas dire. Elle lui avait donné le feu vert, mais lui ne pouvait la trahir aussi consciemment…. Même s'il savait que cela ne serait que plus douloureux pour elle… Il n'y arrivait pas…

- Comment sais-tu ? Demanda une voix dure derrière lui.

- Tu veux qu'elle magazine ? Demanda Raphaël d'une voix grave et enroué. Pacific ? Journal intime ? Le lit des stars ? continua-t-il d'une voix durcie par l'amertume.

- Désol

Raphaël lança un regard furtif au pilote, et bien qu'il ait toujours le visage fermé, il semblait plus sincère que lors de ses excuses précédentes. Le châtain fit un petit sourire en coin, au brun toujours embarrassé.

- De quoi ? De m'avoir sauté dessus ou après ?

Le brun, gêné du rappel, ne dit rien. De son côté, Raphaël jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du boulot qui m'attends ! Tu étais en Italie pourquoi toi, d'ailleurs ?

- Une robe… En soie… Pour le mariage, expliqua le brun embarrassé. Et en perle…. Le tout du pays d'origine…

Raphaël repiqua un fou rire.

- Mon vieux, tu t'es fait avoir en beaut ! La soie et les perles c'est en Chine ! Ici c'est les gondoles et les masques ! On doit pouvoir trouver de la soie et des perles, mais tu y laisseras ton carrosse mon prince !

Le rire de Raphaël s'arrêta très vite devant la tête de son invité. Le pauvre était complètement dépité et semblait totalement perdu.

- Je te propose un deal. En ce moment c'est la période pleine pour les touristes et dans deux jours, je pars pour la Chine. On te trouvera bien quelques choses, et en échange, tu ne te plains pas, tu me suis tout en restant discret, et arrivé en Chine tu joues le jeu de l'accompagnateur de l'accompagnateur. Ça marche ?

Hésitant, Heero pris la main de Raphaël dans la sienne.

- Missi… Marché conclu.

- Bon en route alors ! Suis-moi dans le car, je trouverais bien une histoire à raconter ! Qui t'as demandé de t'excuser ? Demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

- Qui te dit que quelqu'un me l'a demand ? grogna-t-il.

Un regard moqueur lui répondit.

- Ma fiancée, avoua-t-il, alors que Raphaël lui aplatissait les cheveux ave du gel. Je l'ai appelé hier soir…

- Toi obéir à une femme ? Mais où va le monde ! Si tu vois un météorite s'approcher tu me préviens hein ? Rit-il, tout en blanchissant le teint de Heero.

Il se recula du Japonais, le regarda un moment la tête pencher, lui fit encore qu'elle rectification avec le maquillage dont Heero ne voulait pas savoir la provenance, avant d'enfin être satisfait. Puis il lui donna quelque vetement a lui, et ordonna au métis de les porter. Une fois la transformation faite, il regarda a nouveau Heero, et un sourire éclaira son visage.

- All ! Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de risque que quelqu'un te reconnaisse, en avant !!

Heero regardait le châtain partir, et murmura à voix basse.

- Si tu n'es pas lui, tu pourrais être son jumeau…

Mais alors qu'il pensait que Raphaël ne l'entendrait pas, ce fut tout le contraire, et ce dernier s'arrêta quelques secondes sur place, un léger sourire triste sur les lèvres, avant de reprendre une expression plus joyeuse.

§§§

La semaine qui suivi se passa à merveille. Raphaël et Heero étaient surnommés le couple infernal par tous les touristes allant en Chine. Heero avec son visage de métis Japonais pouvait passer pour un Chinois à peu près acceptable, et déballait l'histoire de la Chine comme un jeune professeur sortie de l'académie, ainsi que 2/3 anecdotes ou légendes, pendant que Raphaël s'amusait lui, à casser l'ambiance et à réveiller les passagers lorsque le discours devenait trop soporifique. Il s'occupait aussi de l'organisation du voyage ce qui était son boulot de base.

Raphaël et Heero faisaient chambre à part et discutaient comme deux bons amis, mais un geste, un regard trop persistant ou intense, ou encore une parole, une allusion ambiguë, montrait que plus aurait été possible, voir souhait

§§§

Raphaël préparait son programme du lendemain, lorsque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir s'attendant à voir Heero, mais certainement pas dans cet état. Dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte assez grande pour qu'un homme s'y faufile, une masse brune se jeta sur lui et fourra son nez dans le creux de son épaule droite, le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

Le châtain claqua la porte du pied, et légèrement déboussolé par la situation, emmena le brun s'asseoir sur son lit pour le bercer un moment. Il sentait le corps du pilote trembler contre lui et son T-shirt se mouillé peu à peu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura-t-il à l'oreille du brun.

Le métis se contente de se blottir davantage contre Raphaël. Celui-ci le laissa pensant que ça l'aiderait, mais la tête du Japonais remonta progressivement à son cou et le brun se mit à caresser la peau fine et tendre, autant avec ses lèvres qu'avec sa langue.

Raphaël ne savait pas quoi faire. Il sentait les tremblements du brun ainsi que les gouttes d'eau chaudes couler sur sa gorge, et le repousser dans cet état pouvait être une invitation au suicide pour Heero, mais le laisser continuer n'était pas tellement mieux… Il y avait bien une troisième possibilité mais il n'osa pas y penser. Le châtain essaya de repousser doucement le métis, assez doucement pour qu'il ne se sente pas rejeter, mais assez fermement pour contrer la fièvre du brun.

Malheureusement, ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire, et finissant par en avoir assez des tentatives de Raphaël, l'allongea sur le lit et le bloqua sous lui tout en dévorant son cou.

-Heero non ! Gémit difficilement le châtain. Pense à… Pense…

Un gémissement sourd s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors que Heero suçotait la peau juste sous sa pomme d'adam.

- Heero… Ta… Ta fiancée ! Réussit-il à émettre malgré le désir montant qui le prenait.

- Elle a rompu, répondit Heero d'une voix neutre.

Trop neutre. Et malgré les attouchements plus diaboliques les uns que les autres, Raphaël fut refroidi par la phrase et rendu incapable de réagir aux douces tortures. Choqué, il prit vivement les épaules de Heero et le secoua de toutes ses forces en espérant le réveiller, ou le ramener à la réalité, ou peut-être tout simplement pour lui remettre les idées en place.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? Demanda Raphaël d'une voix hystérique.

- Réléna à rompu nos fiançailles, grogna Heero entre ses dents, lui aussi refroidi désormais.

- Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Balbutia le châtain d'une voix éteinte.

- J'en sais rien ! Rétorqua Heero furieux avant de continuer, suppliant. S'il te plait, continuons … Je….

Sous le regard et la voix désespérée du métis, Raphaël ne su plus quoi faire. Il avait envie de continuer, mais il savait que quelque chose se briserait à jamais entre eux, et il n'était pas sur que quelque chose d'autre se construirait sur ces ruines….

- Raphaël…. Supplia à nouveau Heero, à bout de nerf.

Le dit Raphaël ressentit un pincement au cœur à l'entente de son nom. Il poussa finalement un soupir, se sachant vaincu d'avance. Il n'avait jamais pu lui résister.

- Je reviens.

Il se leva, alluma la salle de bain et éteignit la chambre. Il enleva ensuite ses lentilles avant d'éteindre la dernière lumière et d'aller rejoindre Heero dans le noir.

A peine eut-il atteint le lit, qu'il fut renversé et qu'un déluge de désir et d'envie l'emporta dans un torrent de passion et de sexe à l'état pur.

§§§

En se réveillant, Raphaël sentit son estomac se contracter ainsi qu'une étrange impression de mal aise et en même temps de bien-être le parcourir. Comme si quelque chose qui aurait du être accompli depuis longtemps c'était enfin produit mais pas dans les bonnes circonstances et encore moins au bon moment. Raphaël bougea légèrement, s'attirant une plainte de celui qui était allongé sur lui. Le châtain eut du mal à se rappeler de pourquoi il était là, qui était sur lui, et pourquoi ce quelqu'un était sur lui.

Il se souvint progressivement de ce qu'il c'était passé. D'abord de Heero dans ses bras tremblant comme une feuille, ensuite de la tentative de Heero, puis de l'annonce, et ensuite…

- My God ! I didn't make that ?!! cria-t-il presque. Mon Dieu ! J'ai pas fait ça ?!!

Le corps allongé sur lui grogna de plus belle. Raphaël le regarda se blottir contre lui avec horreur et fascination. Maintenant c'était fichu. S'il n'avait eut qu'une once d'espoir de pouvoir échapper à la vérité, il n'y en avait désormais plus aucune. Quoique… Mais ça serait trahir Heero et se trahir aussi d'une certaine façon….

Ce furent deux lèvres posées sur les siennes qui le tirèrent de ses pensées.

- Ça va pas ? ronronna Heero comme un chat aux moustaches encore mouillés de lait.

- Heu… Si bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? se mit-il à rire hystériquement avant que ça voix ne se bloque dans sa gorge en disant, surtout après cette nuit !

Heero enfouit aussitôt sa tête dans le cou de Raphaël.

- Je suis désolé… Si c'est à cause de ça je… Pas fait exprès…

- De ça ? De …

Cette fois-ci, Raphaël devint complètement hystérique, pleurant et riant à la fois. Sur lui, Heero commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ce nom. Surtout durant Ça. Mais il n'avait pas fait exprès. C'était sortit tout seul… Il savait que ce n'était pas plaisant à entendre pour le partenaire, mais de la à… Devenir dingue… Parce que Raphaël avait tout l'air de s'être échapper de l'asile en ce moment.

Heero se leva, et partit à la recherche des rideaux, qu'il écarta dès qu'il les trouva, laissant ainsi le jour s'infiltrait dans leur chambre.

Puis se retournant, il découvrit l'état dans lequel était son compagnon. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il riait à gorge déployé, le corps secoué par les sanglots ou par les rires. Mais le pire était ses yeux. Ses yeux exorbités aux pupilles si rétractées que cela en devenait inquiétant.

Ses yeux.

Cette couleur.

Heero sentit une immense rage l'envahir.

Il l'avait trompé.

Depuis le début il n'avait pas arrêté de lui mentir. Lui qui prétendait ne pas le connaître. Lui qui prétendait tout savoir grâce au magazine et autres feuilles de choux. Lui qui avait du bien se foutre de sa tronche !

Furieux comme jamais contre Raphaël, mais aussi contre lui de n'avoir pas deviné, il se dirigea à grand pas vers le lit, et s'assit sur le bassin du châtain, en tenant fermement les poignet de celui-ci. Un peu trop fermement même. Puis, rassemblant les deux mains au-dessus de la tête du guide, il les joignit, libérant ainsi l'une de ses mains. Il se servit de cette dernière pour gifler l'homme sous lui. La première gifle ne fit pas grands effets, mais la seconde calma aussitôt le jeune homme. Peu être un peu trop même.

- Tu… As… Intérêt… A…Avoir… Une… Bonne… Excuse, siffla Heero en détachant bien chaque mots.

- Une excuse pour quoi ? Demanda le châtain soudain sérieux.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, cracha le métis.

- Pourtant, n'est-ce pas ce que tu es ? ricana le jeune guide.

Il reçu une nouvelle gifle pour toute réponse.

- Tu m'as mentit, chuchota dangereusement le brun.

Raphaël se remit à rire. Non pas du rire hystérique ni même de celui qui trouve quelque chose drôle, mais du rire moqueur. Heero s'apprêtait à le gifler a nouveau pour l'arrêter, mais Raphaël le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'empêchant de finir son geste.

- Et toi que crois-tu avoir fait ? Combien de promesse n'as-tu pas poursuivi ? Combien de choses m'as-tu promis sans que je n'en voie le bout d'une ombre de réalisation ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua froidement Heero.

- Vraiment ? Je vais donc devoir te rafraîchir la mémoire. Mais glacial comme tu l'es ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, déclara-t-il avec une fraîcheur peu coutumière. C'était durant la fête pour la fin de la guerre. Tout le monde était réunis, pilotes, techniciens, mécanos, même les savants. Tous les gars de la résistance et ceux qui les ont aidé. Tout le monde. Y compris toi et moi. Tu ne te souviens toujours pas ? Heero fit signe que non et Raphaël continua. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais plus être sous le feu des projecteurs. Que tu comptais prendre un peu de repos après ça. Je t'ai proposé quelque chose. Tu as accepté. Tu t'es reposé deux jours. Et ensuite, tu te rappelles ce que tu as fait ? TU T'EN RAPPELLES ??!!!!

Heero devint livide. Oui il s'en souvenait. Ça il ne pourrait pas l'oublier. Au bout de ses deux jours, il avait reçu une invitation à une conférence, avec à côté un mot du professeur J lui demandant d'y participer. Il n'était pas arriver à refuser. Alors il y était allé. Et c'était fini. Le piège c'était refermé sur lui et il n'avait plus jamais réussi à sortir de cet engrenage infernal. Il était devenue un personnage public. Il appartenait au public.

- Je… Je n'ai pas de raison de m'excuser, se reprit-il un peu maladroitement. Tu m'avais dit que tu me laissais le choix. J'ai fait ce que j'ai voulu. Toi par contre, m'as-tu laissé le choix ? Tu avais tout le temps de me dire qui tu étais mais tu ne l'as pas fait !

- Rentre toi bien ça dans la tête. Je ne suis plus cette personne. Je suis Raphaël Parker, né Américain, guide de son état et célibataire. Voila ce que je suis. Et rien d'autre.

- Non. C'est faux ! Tu as participé à cette guerre ! Tu faisait partit des résistants ! Tu n'es pas n'importe qui ! Tenta presque désespéré Heero.

- Idiot ! Répondit Raphaël glacial. Je veux être n'importe qui. Je ne veux pas être un nom ou une personne que l'on vénérera comme un dieu parce qu'il aura fait ceci ou cela. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, un point c'est tout.

- Tu ne choisis pas, riposta Heero. Ce n'est pas toi qui choisis.

- Je me suis gêné jusque l ! se moqua Raphaël.

- Tu te caches. Au fond tu n'es qu'un lâche, lâcha Heero, bien conscient que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la phrase précédente.

- Et toi tu ne sait plus quoi dire. Tu te rends compte que tu as toujours eut le choix, mais que tu n'as jamais voulu franchir le pas. Tu n'ais même pas sûr de savoir ce que tu veux. Tu as oublié une chose Heero, il n'y a plus de guerre, du moins plus celle à laquelle tu es habitué. Tes amis ne sont pas clairement définis aujourd'hui. Il n'y a personne du nom de OZ que tu dois vaincre. Personne ne te dira qui sont tes alliés, qui est ton ennemi. Mais ça tu ne peux pas l'accepter. Alors tu restes sous les projecteurs. Tu refuses de quitter la scène, de tirer ta révérence. Car cela voudrait dire "entrer en territoire inconnu".

Alors avant d'accuser les autres de lâcheté, regarde-toi un peu. J'ai eu le courage de tout reprendre à zéro. Je n'ai demandé à personne de me créer un compte en banque bien fourni pour débuter ! Je me suis créé une identité, j'ai passé des diplômes tout en faisant de petits boulots à côté. Sans jamais me servir de cette carte de crédit qu'on nous a donné. J'ai tout refait de zéro. Et toi qu'as-tu fait pendant ce temps ? Tu t'es contenté de faire ce qu'on te disait de faire.

Raphaël avait regardé Heero baissé la tête durant tout son discours. Quand il n'avait pu baisser davantage la tête, ce furent des larmes qui s'écrasèrent, et les poings qui désormais n'enserraient plus ses poignets étaient serrés à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

- Je n'avais pas le choix…

- Vraiment ? continua toujours aussi durement le châtain. Toi le grand héros ? Toi capable d'infiltrer n'importe quel ordinateur qu'il soit gouvernementale ou autre ? Toi qui peut t'échapper de n'importe o ?

- Je… J'avais peur… Je… Je suis pas comme toi ! Je ne suis pas libre moi ! Je ne connais pas la libert ! Pleura Heero en regardant son bourreau dans les yeux.

- Alors apprends.

Heero se courba jusqu'à avoir le front appuyé au torse de Raphaël et les poings sur ses flancs. Raphaël ne fit pas un geste. Heero n'avait pas encore décidé.

- Heero que veux-tu ? Demanda Raphaël au bout de quelques minutes.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint, si ce n'est un corps secoué de sanglots.

- Heero répond moi, continua-t-il toujours aussi neutre.

- Je… Je sais pas… implora le brun.

Raphaël souleva légèrement Heero et se dégagea de sa prise. Le brun, comme une poupée de chiffon, se laissa faire sans un mouvement, des larmes amères et douloureuses coulant sur ses joues. Raphaël alla remettre ses lentilles, pris ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant Heero désespéré sur le lit. Il ressemblait au Heero qu'il avait revu le premier jour dans la ruelle, amorphe et sans vie.

- Je reviens se soir. Décide-toi d'ici là, lui dit-il avant de partir, ses affaires en main.

Heero entendit la porte se refermer douloureusement et puis plus rien.

§§§

Raphaël avait presque finit sa journée et redoutait le moment de l'arrivé à l'hôtel. Il redoutait surtout de voir l'état dans lequel Heero était désormais. Il avait peut-être un peu exagéré, mais il lui semblait que le pilote ne ferait rien s'il ne le poussait pas un peu. S'il ne le mettait au dos du mur.

Bon il aurait pu faire ça autrement… et pour commencer il aurait pu le consoler de sa rupture… Quoique quand il se rappelait de qu'elle manière il l'avait consolé durant la nuit, il préféra oublier cette idée. Il était dans de beaux draps. Surtout qu'avec un peu de malchance, Heero avait préféré s'enfuir, rejouant le numéro de Superman au lieu de passer par la porte. Non, c'était décidément pas une bonne idée de l'avoir laisser seul. Maintenant il n'espérait plus qu'une chose, arriver le plus vite possible à l'hôtel pour voir l'étendu des dégâts.

Il réussit par miracle à se contenir et à ne pas raccourcir la journée. Quoique, au vu de la tête de certains de ses touristes, il aurait pu le faire sans recevoir de plainte. C'est vrai qu'au bout de huit jours levé sept heures couché neuf heures, on est légèrement… naze.

Prenant son mal en patience Raphaël continua la visite guidée.

§§§

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement, un léger grincement l'accompagnant. Raphaël rentra dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, un sandwich dans la main pour le cas où Heero serait resté dans la chambre. Il hésita à allumer la lumière, mais finalement alla vers les rideaux et les tira justes assez pour qu'un rayon de lumière s'infiltre dans la chambre. Il chercha un moment le pilote des yeux. Il mit du temps à le repérer, ce dernier s'étant recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre, le lit collé à sa droite, et les murs derrière lui, à sa gauche. Raphaël s'avança lentement, ne voulant pas effrayer le pilote.

- Heero ? l'appela-t-il doucement.

Un gémissement d'animal blessé lui répondit. Raphaël posa le sandwich sur le lit, se baissa pour être à la hauteur du brun.

- Heero… Que veux-tu ?

Il se serait baffé pour avoir posé cette question. Il disait vraiment de sacrées conneries quand il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire… Se penchant, il passa une main derrière les épaules d'Heero, et plus difficilement sous ses genoux obstinément serrés. Il le souleva et le déposa sur le lit, puis lui montra le sandwich.

- Si je ne trompe pas, tu n'as rien avalé de la journée n'est-ce pas ?

Heero confirma d'un hochement de tête et avança une main tremblante vers le repas. Il enleva difficilement l'emballage à cause de ces mains toujours tremblantes, et commença à grignoter le pain.

- Une journée sans manger et voila ce que tu deviens… C'est à ce demander ce qu'ils t'ont fait… Murmura Raphaël, tout en regardant Heero trembler davantage.

Heero continua à dévorer lentement le sandwich, tandis que Raphaël l'observait, absolument pas discret.

- Réléna essayais de te donner une vie meilleure en faisant ça tu sais ? raconta doucement Raphaël.

Heero émit un rire sarcastique, et reprit le mâchage du sandwich qui pour lui avait le goût des larmes.

- Elle aurait voulu te garder tu sais. Mais elle ne l'as pas voulut parce que… Parce qu'elle sait des choses que nous ignorons tous. Alors ne lui en veut pas, s'il te plait. Ça lui à fait mal d'apprendre que… De te l'apprendre.

Heero ne fit aucun geste. Il avait finit de manger, mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Personne ne lui avait appris comment réagir dans ce genre de situation.

Personne ne lui avait montré avant. Alors il regarda ses mains tremblantes.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, Heero regardant ses mains trembler, Raphaël l'observant et le couvant du regard.

- Que veux-tu ? redemanda Raphael au bout de ces quelques minutes.

- Je sais pas… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Dis-le moi ! Je le ferais mais dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! supplia-t-il dans un nouveau sanglot.

Raphaël le prit contre lui. Il ne pouvait plus resté insensible à l'état de son amant.

- Personne ne peut le dire pour toi. C'est à toi de décider. Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise solution. Il n'y a que ce que tu veux…

- Dis-le moi, implora toujours le métissé.

- C'est à toi de décider Heero. Que veux-tu ? Veux-tu retourner sous les projecteurs ? Ou alors disparaître dans l'ombre ?

Raphaël sentit les bras de Heero s'enrouler autour de son cou.

- C'est ta décision ? Tu ne pourras plus reculer après ça, murmura-t-il.

Heero se serra davantage contre Raphaël, incapable de prononcer une phrase, les larmes se bousculant à ses paupières.

Il ne savait toujours pas.

On ne lui avait pas appris.

Mais il fallait qu'il décidé.

Alors il décidait.

Et advienne que pourra.

- J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas, dit Raphaël en rendant son étreinte au brun.

Puis, se détachant du désormais ex-pilote, il se leva et entraîna Heero avec lui dans la salle de douche. Ensemble ils se lavèrent, Raphaël enleva ses lentilles avant. Une fois sous le jet d'eau, Heero posa la question qui ne cessait de le tarauder.

- Pourquoi as-tu… Commença-t-il en passant sa main sous les yeux du châtain, puis la glissa sur sa nuque.

- C'était mon passé. La guerre est finie. Les morts peuvent désormais reposer en paix. Alors il faut les laisser dormir. Toi aussi il faudra que tu apprennes, confia-t-il.

Heero hocha la tête, et ils finirent ensemble leur toilette.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que… demanda soudainement Heero alors qu'ils se couchaient.

- Raaah !! Tête de mule va ! Je suis Raphaël Parker et personne d'autre !

Heero hocha a nouveau à tête, et ferma les yeux.

§§§

Ce fut le téléphone qui les réveilla. Ou plutôt qui réveilla Raphaël, Heero étant bien trop profondément endormi. Grognant, Raphaël décrocha.

- Qui ose me réveiller à cette heure indue ?

- C'est Réléna.

- Rélé… Oh, et que veux-tu ? Grogna-t-il.

- Toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur au réveille à ce que je voix ! rétorqua-t-elle sarcastique. Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais au courant. Le miroir me l'a dit. La nuit c'est bien pass ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'une princesse que je ne nommerais pas me téléphone, c'était parfait.

- C'est bon je te laisse j'ai compris. Espèce d'ours va !

- Hn. Bonne nuit Réléna. Et bonne chance.

- Bonne nuit Duo.

Fin

Ayéééééééé maintenant vous avez plus qu'a relire toute la fic en pensant que c Duo et pas un inconnu qui lui parle a Heero w comment ça j'suis pas chiante ? ;p

Shinny : ronronne on sait pas trop pourquoi

Chtite : moi je sais pourquoi --0 pasqu'elle a enfin réussis a m e faire finir ce truc XX

Shinny : rooooooooooooooooonnnn

Chtite : review please ? é.è pikoi j'ai comme l'impression que je vais recevoir des menace a cause de la natte de Dudulle?


End file.
